


Twisted & Cruel

by lavenderstarlightfae



Category: Ai no Kusabi
Genre: Anger, Arguing, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-11 14:52:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11150721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderstarlightfae/pseuds/lavenderstarlightfae
Summary: Gideon quite enjoyed Aisha's darkness, it resonated with his own twisted personality. Together it was as if they were a complete being - diabolically twisted and cruel.





	1. Chapter 1

1/2

OFFICE HOURS

—

Gideon trailed his fingers along Aisha's arm, sliding them down the blonde locks above his white tunic. 

"Gideon," Aisha scolded curtly, continuing his analyzing of the diagrams. 

"You're so tense," Gideon purred, leaning over the Blondie's shoulder and nuzzling into the almost fully covered neck. "You never make time for me anymore."

Aisha's eyes narrowed to slits. "You are not a priority of mine," he returned icily. 

Gideon grinned. "Why not? You know you value our relationship immensely."

"Who says we are in a relationship?" The feminine Blondie finally diverted his gaze from his work. "Don't flatter yourself," he frostily diminished. "Now out of my office."

The Blondie backed away, instead seating himself into a chair at the other end of the room. "I will wait for you," Gideon announced. 

"Your presence is hindering me," Aisha coldly reminded, returning his mind back to the task at hand.

"You won't even know I'm here," Gideon assured, leaning back silently into the chair.

Aisha continued his work, ignoring the annoying yet silent body that was across the room. He could feel the fellow Blondie's eyes pinned to his every move. Then there was a sigh, and a shifting sound of fabric against the chair. Aisha refused to look up, not going along with the fellow Blondie's schemes. He continued his work, sorting through the files at hand, handling each variable he was presented with. 

After almost a half hour, Aisha was finally reaching the end of the piled up work. He made a brief call to one of his contacts, sorting out a proposal from them before completing the last documents. 

Aisha closed down his screen, at long last sparing a glance at Gideon. He slowly blinked his narrowed eyes, observing the Blondie splayed out upon the chair in a dramatic fashion. One of his arms was covering his eyes, as if he were weeping at the cruelty of being neglected - he was a maiden Gideon in distress awaiting the return of Aisha's attention.

"Such a fuss," Aisha scolded, rising up from his chair and brushing off an invisible piece of dust from his shoulder. 

"Who's causing a fuss?" Gideon grinned, gliding forward with deft precision and grasping onto Aisha's hands. "All I want is to have you as my company. Why do you fuss about that?"

"What makes you think I wish to be company to you?" Aisha challenged in return. 

Gideon simply smiled, sliding his leg between the fellow Blondie's and pushing him down into the chair. "Honesty is a challenge for you," he noted. 

Aisha's brows knitted together. "What are you doing, Gideon?" he demanded. "You fussed about my being here and you put me back into the same place?" The question went unanswered, as the Blondie undid Aisha's trousers and pulled the limp member from them. "Gideon!" he hissed, grasping onto the man's hands. "I refuse to partake in such actions here!"

"No one will find out," the blonde simply assured, freeing his hands and pulling his gloves off with his teeth. 

Aisha felt a dull shimmer of satisfaction flow through him at the sexy scene. He grasped onto Gideon's right hand again, but then jolted as the free hand snaked around his half limp weight and gave it a few strokes. "We can't do this here!" he spat. 

"Watch me," Gideon purred, engulfing the tip of Aisha into his mouth. He glided his tongue around the top smooth surfaces, before taking the length deeper into his mouth with a breathy hum.

"Let go at once, Gideon!" Aisha demanded, trying to free himself without causing harm to his manhood.

"No," Gideon denied.

Aisha bit back a moan, only a breathy gasp escaping as he felt the hot lips encase him fully. He let his fingers dive into the blonde locks in attempt to pry himself free before giving into the pleasure. He settled for tightening his grip painfully so Gideon still understood he was not pleased entirely with this decision. "You...!" he hissed, his hips jolting upward as Gideon sucked him hard in all the right places. He pressed his free hand to his mouth, biting into the fabric of his gloves while his other hand pulled on taut hairs. "Ohhh...!"

"Don't pull," Gideon scolded. He pulled back, admiring his work as he freed the hand from his hair, before guiding Aisha's under the arm rest for support and entwined their fingers. He then proceeded with his movements again, knowing exactly how to please the fellow Blondie and have him reaching climax in just moments. He knew the rhythm and sensitive spots of Aisha's body, and slowly he was finding more of Aisha's unknown personality that was buried underneath a deep surface of ice cold cruelty. Gideon quite enjoyed Aisha's darkness, it resonated with his own twisted personality. Together it was as if they were a complete being - diabolically twisted and cruel. But he wouldn't mind seeing other pieces of Aisha that he showed no one else as well.

Gideon let his eyes wander up, watching as Aisha's lips trembled, the unique shade of purple glistening with saliva. "Hmm...mn..." he mumbled, giving the task of pleasuring Aisha his all. 

"Gideon!" Aisha grunted, his head jerking back as the servicing Blondie sucked relentlessly. His eyes lazily glided down, connecting to the ones piercing into his face. With a muffled moan, Aisha pressed himself up against the hot mouth that was sucking his throbbing erection. He tightened his grip with Gideon's hand, his fingers trembling. When he was drained of his essence, he remained limp in the chair, his eyes sliding shut as he panted softly.

Gideon licked his lips and rose up to his feet. He admired the expression he had made Aisha Rosen create, one of relaxed bliss after a hard day at work. He ran his hand across the flushed face before leaning in and planting a kiss upon the quivering lips. "It's been a pleasure working with you again," he teased with a smug grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never done this pairing...how did I do? *nervously waits in the corner and bites her nails* Please comment and lemme know, so I know if this should end this soon...


	2. AFTER HOURS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gideon attempts to ease Aisha's anger

2/2

AFTER HOURS

—

Aisha glared at Gideon, forcing himself to recover from the after glow abruptly as he straightened out his trousers. "You dirty...!" he hissed, rising unsteadily to his feet. "I told you not to! How dare you defy me!"

Gideon caught the wavering blonde, nothing short of pleased with himself. "Come now," he chided, leaning forward. "It's not like I bent you over your desk and had my way with you."

"You wouldn't dare," Aisha retorted bitterly. "Don't you even think for a moment I would allow that to occur!" He ripped himself free from Gideon's hold. "Out of my way. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going?" Gideon inquired, watching as the still furious Aisha briskly strode out of the room. He sighed, a discouraged smile fluttering over his features as he ran a bare hand through his hair.

—

Aisha delicately sipped his tea, staring out at the sunset that was casting beautiful hues of pink, orange and lavender over his table. He set the cup down gently, relaxing as the soothing taste of his tea cascaded down his throat.

He leaned back in his chair, the sound of soft classical music just making itself known without disturbing his thoughts with the familiar tunes.

"Damn him," he whispered bitterly, annoyed that his thoughts were still drifting to the incident earlier that day.

Aisha had clearly laid out rules, and Gideon had once again thrown them out the window due to his conniving ways. He had clearly said that everything they did, if anything, was to be within the privacy of their homes and both people had to want it.

He supposed that Gideon had waited until he was finished, that was one odd in his favor, but doing such an act within his office was unforgivable!

They hadn't done much so far in their relationship, and frankly Aisha was not as keen as Gideon seemed to be. Then again, Gideon seemed to have much a more playful attitude as opposed to Aisha, therefore Jupiter only knew what ideas lurked within the Blondie's mind. Perhaps doing such an act was on the list of things to try in Gideon's mind?

Aisha clucked his tongue. "Absolutely not," he vowed. He would never partake in anything else in his office again. He could put up with the gentle bedroom trials, but whatever happened in the bedroom was to stay there. He was not like Iason who flaunted the fact he had participated in forbidden sexual activities - he was not a flawed Blondie. Aisha brought the cup of tea back up to his lips, taking another soft sip as he focused his attention back onto the changing colors of the sunset.

—

Gideon skimmed through the selection, settling for one that seemed to fit the color scheme he had envisioned. He tapped the screen, indicating he wanted the parcel wrapped within a delicate paper and then wrote his private message upon the screen for it to be enclosed with the parcel. Finally he confirmed the order, then glanced over to the right side of his desk.

With the touch of a button he summoned a droid, and placed the object within a carrying compartment and sent it on its way to the proper destination after imputing the codes.

"All your necessities have been placed within the vehicle, Master," the Furniture announced, bowing lowly. "It is ready for you."

Gideon waved, dismissing the boy and picked up his wrist comm from his personal desk and put it on. He detested having to take leave so abruptly, but there was an important contact he needed to meet. He strode out of the room, hurrying off to take care of the matter.

—

Aisha blinked, confused as to why there was a late evening parcel arriving at his door. He hadn't ordered anything, nor was expecting an item.

With confusion, he accepted the parcel and then carried it into the living space. It was something wrapped within a delicate pink colored paper. When his eyes settled upon the sender's name, he paused - _Gideon._

What on Amoï would that man be sending him now? He carefully tore through the opening area, suspecting it might be some type of joke, but was momentarily stunned when he saw the contents. He eyed up the two hues of pink and purple roses all bunched together. Even he would admit they were beautiful despite his anger.

Quickly Aisha glanced around, ensuring his Furniture was not watching him and proceeded into the Master bedroom. Once he was alone, he freed the bouquet from the paper and then noticed a small box on the side of the stems. He plucked it from its place, then read the card on top:

_My sincerest apologies for upsetting you, Aisha. Please allow these items to demonstrate my sincerity and allow the pardoning of my actions until I return to remedy the issue in person._

_Gideon_

Aisha opened the box, inhaling a breath of mixed emotions as he gazed upon the one item encased within a glowing metallic vessel - lipstick. It wasn't just any lipstick, it was Aisha's preferred shade and a very expensive brand that he had not yet tried but had been meaning to. How had Gideon found out?

"You..." he breathed in a whisper of defeat, reaching out to touch the polished tube of lipstick. "Gideon, you _sly_ _rat_."

Aisha pulled the lipstick from the packaging and set the roses aside. "You think I'll forgive you just with this? Do you think I'm a fool!" he hissed, debating throwing the product away. He paused, then carefully uncapped the tube while approaching the mirror, and applied the new product to see if it was any good. If it was any good, he'd throw this one away and buy himself the same one at another time. "You think I'll just not..." He stared back at his reflection, his eyes piercing the image of his lips and his anger shimmered down. He stared at the lipstick, then himself again, wondering how the heck Gideon chose so perfectly! Finally, he read the coloring label of the product, making a mental note before returning his gaze to the mirror. "This is the nicest I've seen this shade yet," he softly admitted, his brewing anger mostly defeated for the moment as he crossed the room back to his bed and reclaimed his flowers.

"This isn't over, Gideon," he uttered to himself under his breath.

He exited his bedroom, handing off the bouquet to his furniture. "Put these in a vase and set them on the table," he ordered. "Then you may retire for the evening."

"Yes, Master," the young boy answered, carefully accepting the flowers and scurrying off to find an appropriate vase to accentuate the flowers.

Aisha returned to his bedroom, retrieving the card and reading it over. He was not completely sated about the incident, but Gideon's attempt to at least smooth over the evening after was one that was genuine. The action was almost too Human, but somehow struck a cord within his anger and eased it somewhat. He wondered how Gideon planned on "remedying the issue" in person upon his return?

 


End file.
